1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an audio/visual (AV) system and particularly to an AV system which systematically allows interconnected AV devices to function from a single set of control, or function keys.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, AV devices are equipped with function keys for accessing various functions of the device. However, when shipped, the operations performed by function keys on such AV devices are predetermined and cannot be varied after shipment. Therefore, when two or more AV devices are connected together, respective operations must be accomplished via the function keys of each device, separately. Thus, operation becomes complicated and inconvenient.
In order to operate one AV device from the function keys of another device, preparation of function keys combinable with all of the AV devices to be operated is required. This may require a large number of function keys, further complicating operation. Further, preparation of function keys which may be required for operation of future AV devices is difficult to accomplish.